This invention relates generally to data processing systems and particularly to a data processing system for controlling air traffic. The data processing system may also be used to provide automated air traffic controller training.
The control of approaching and departing aircraft at busy airports is a stressful occupation with potentially disastrous results should error occur. The air traffic controller is required to monitor dozens of arriving and departing flights on the radar screen. The controller must be aware of each air craft's heading, altitude and speed and be cognizant of the aircraft's future flight path to insure that no aircraft are on a collision course and to sequence aircraft efficiently to help traffic flow and save fuel. The demands of the profession have led to a shortage of qualified air traffic controllers. Accordingly, it is desirable to be able to automate air traffic control with an advanced data processing system. It is further desirable to be able to have a data processing system capable of training air traffic controllers. The present invention is directed towards meeting these objectives.
An experienced air traffic controller intuitively applies many hundreds of "rules" in directing aircraft. Such rules include minimum safe distance, minimum and maximum altitude, proper heading and local rules such as noise abatement guidelines and geographic hazards. A data processing system for controlling aircraft must therefore also be capable of drawing on and acting upon the applicable air traffic control "rules" for the particular airport involved. These rules must be part of the "knowledge base" which is drawn on by the air traffic control system. The present data processing system includes a knowledge base representing the knowledge of the most experienced air traffic controllers. The knowledge base is able to grow incrementally so that as new knowledge is gained it may be readily added to the data base.
The present data processing system integrates the knowledge base of the air traffic control rules into an automated system for the control of aircraft. The system receives as inputs data relating to the altitude, heading and configuration of all aircraft in the control area. The system simultaneously compares the position of all aircraft to determine if any conflict will arise. If any conflict is imminent the headings and altitude of one or more of the aircraft will be adjusted until the conflict is resolved. The aircrafts' positions are continually monitored and as the aircraft reach a predetermined position, the aircraft will be cleared, via appropriate instructions transmitted automatically to the aircraft, to proceed to the next position in the control sequence. The air traffic control data processing continues until the aircraft is turned over to the tower on final approach.
The air traffic control data processing system is also Particularly suitable for air traffic controller training. For training, the system is utilized with simulated radar and aircraft data. The air traffic controller in training inputs suggested aircraft clearances based upon the simulated data appearing on a radar display. The trainee's clearances are compared with the optimum clearances generated by the data processing system. If the trainee's clearances are sufficiently close to the optimum clearances, the simulation proceeds. If the trainee's clearances are less than optimum, the system will output a prompt to the trainee suggesting how the clearance could be improved and the simulation will continue. If the trainee's clearance is seriously in error, the simulation will be interrupted, the trainee informed of the error and the simulation restarted. In this manner the trainee will gain the expertise necessary for the control of aircraft at commercial airports.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a data processing system for air traffic control.
It is another object of this invention to provide a data processing system for air traffic controller training.
The system utilizes artificial intelligence in the form of a knowledge base system or expert system so that heuristics or "rules of thumb" are used by the computer just as is now being used by air traffic controllers.